


StarBook, le réseau des étoiles

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anidala, Crack, Darth Bane references, Facebook, Marathon Faradien, Obitine, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou quand les personnages de Star Wars découvrent les réseaux sociaux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [StarBook, the stars' network](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495404) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



**Obi-Wan Kenobi** vient de s'inscrire à StarBook.

 **Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Ahsoka Tano** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Anakin Skywalker :** C'était pas trop tôt, Maître !

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi :** Ahsoka a enfin réussi à me convaincre de vivre avec mon temps...

 **Ahsoka Tano :** Je peux vous dire que ça a été dur, Maître Skywalker... Je pense ne pas être passée loin de la crise de nerfs, certaines fois...

 **Padmé Amidala** aime ça.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** aime « Piloter des vaisseaux comme un dingue »

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Padmé Amidala** : Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, venant de toi.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Chancelier Palpatine** vient de s'inscrire à StarBook.

 **Padmé Amidala :** Chancelier ?

 **Chancelier Palpatine :** En effet, c'est moi, en chair et en os. Anakin m'a convaincu de m'inscrire...

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi :** A ce que je vois, lui et son apprentie forment un duo très persuasif...

 **Anakin Skywalker** et **Ahsoka Tano** aiment ça.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Yoda :** De grandir, le Côté Obscur n'arrête pas. Pessimiste je suis, quant à l'issue de cette guerre.

 **Anakin Skywalker :** Nous gagnerons cette guerre, Maître Yoda.

 **Padmé Amidala :** Je rejoins Maître Skywalker sur ce point, Maître Yoda. La République possède quelque chose que les Séparatistes n'ont pas.

 **Chancelier Palpatine :** Et quoi donc, ma chère ?

 **Padmé Amidala :** Des Jedi !

 **Anakin Skywalker :** +1

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi :** +1

 **Yoda :** +1

 **Mace Windu :** +1

 **Ahsoka Tano :** +1000

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** aime « Parler potin pendant des heures, comme toute jeune fille normale ».

 **Barriss Offee** aime ça.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** aime « Couper des bras dans des bars ».

 **Anakin Skywalker :** O_o'

 

* * *

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** aime « Botter les fesses aux Séparatistes parce qu'ils sont débiles ».

 **Comte Dooku** aime « Botter les fesses aux Jedi parce qu'ils sont en voie d'extinction ».

 **Yoda :** O_o'

 

* * *

 

 

 **Yoda** aime « Se déguiser en monstre et crier : JE SUIS UN TROLL ! ».

 **Ahsoka Tano :** Maître Yoda, je suis choquée. O_o'

 

* * *

 

 

 **Chancelier Palpatine** aime « Manipuler ».

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi :** Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé les politiciens...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …
> 
> Trois ans de disparition, j'ai battu mon record ! \o/
> 
> Il se trouve que je viens juste d'avoir quelques idées, du coup je vous offre un chapitre supplémentaire avant de les oublier ou d'avoir trop la flemme pour les écrire xD  
> Je ne peux par contre rien vous promettre quant à la régularité de la publication. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sortira, si ce sera dans trois mois ou dans trois ans x)

**Chancelier Palpatine** vient de changer son nom en **Sheev Palpatine**.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Plus de dix ans que l'on se connait et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de votre prénom ! O_o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Haha, je sais bien garder mes secrets.

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** vient de rejoindre **StarBook**.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Ahsoka Tano** : …

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Bonjour à vous aussi, Eliane, mais... qui êtes-vous ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Vous êtes Obi-Wan Kenobi ? O_o'

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'est exact. Pourquoi ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : * checke le nom du site * Oh merde. Je me suis plantée de site. Je cherchais Facebook, et non pas StarBook O_o' D'ailleurs, j'étais pas au courant que les personnages de Star Wars avaient leur propre réseau social... c'est nouveau ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Comment ça, « les personnages de Star Wars » ? Nous ne sommes pas des personnages, nous existons réellement !

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est compliqué à expliquer... Je viens de la planète Terre, c'est à dire d'une galaxie très lointaine. Et sur cette planète, vos aventures sont mises en lumière dans des films nommés Star Wars. Pour les Terriens, vous êtes fictifs, sortis tout droit du cerveau d'un certain George Lucas !

 **Anakin Skywalker** : …

 **Padmé Amidala** : Comment cela se peut-il ? O_o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : Alors ça, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais c'est sympa de discuter sur le réseau social des idoles de mon adolescence ! :)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous, Eliane.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Vous aussi, vous êtes là ? O_o' Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous êtes mon personnage préféré ! Enfin, personnage... plus tant que cela, apparemment ^-^'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Cela me fait très plaisir de constater que je suis connu par-delà les frontières de notre galaxie :)

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : Sur notre planète, ça foisonne de blagues sur Star Wars ! « Pourquoi, lorsqu'on lance une gousse d'ail contre un mur, celle-ci nous revient-elle toujours à la figure ? / Parce que c'est le retour du jet d'ail... (Jedi) »

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Très bien trouvée, celle-ci xD

 **Eliane Sadler** : « Comment appelle-t-on une personne qui amène son déjeuner à un rancor ? / Un apéritif ... »

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Haha, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rigolé devant une blague ! Vous, les Terriens, me semblez posséder énormément d'humour ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Haha, ça c'est notre communauté qui est géniale * cœur * « Combien faut-il de corelliens pour changer un panneau lumineux ? / Aucun. Si la salle est dans le noir, on les voit pas tricher au Sabacc ! »

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Votre communauté semble très prolifique.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Les fandoms n'ont aucune limite !

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Fandoms ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Le mot est le résultat de la contraction de « fan » et de « kingdom ». C'est le nom qui est donné aux communautés de fans.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Tout cela m'éclaire, merci bien :) Existe-t-il de nombreux fandoms ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Il y en a à peu près pour tout, surtout concernant les livres, les films, les séries télévisées et les jeux vidéos.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Vous semblez beaucoup vous y connaître. Faites-vous partie d'autres fandoms ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, mais combien exactement... je n'en sais rien xD Trop, comme mes proches me le disent souvent x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que le prénom que j'ai donné à Palpatine, « Sheev », n'est pas véritablement officiel, mais c'est un prénom que je retrouve souvent sur Internet, et il me plaît beaucoup, du coup, je l'ai mis, même s'il n'a pas été confirmé dans « Darth Plagueis » ^-^'
> 
> En ce qui concerne Eliane Sadler, j'avais une furieuse envie d'ajouter un OC Terrien à cette fic, au moins le temps de quelques chapitres, histoire de rigoler un peu. On verra bien ce que j'en ferai... lorsque j'aurai de nouvelles idées pour de nouveaux chapitres xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the business. Il se pourrait que je vienne de trouver quelques idées. ^-^'
> 
> Bon, trop de Marvel tue Star Wars, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je suis désolée ;)
> 
> Attention, il y a quelques légers spoilers sur le « Réveil de la Force », alors si vous ne l'avez toujours pas vu (vous attendez quoi sérieux ? ;D), il est possible que ça vous ennuie un peu.

**Eliane Sadler** vient de partager un lien.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Si quelqu'un a du temps à perdre, vous pouvez faire un marathon Marvel par ici ;) Par marathon, j'entends regarder tous ces films et séries d'affilée ^-^'

 **Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Est-ce là l'un des nombreux fandoms dont vous faites partie ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Yep. L'un des principaux dans ma liste, d'ailleurs ;)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : J'irais peut-être y faire un tour quand j'aurais le temps :)

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** : J'ai commencé le marathon, j'ai fini _Captain America: The First Avenger_ ! :) La fin est vraiment trop triste :'(

 **Eliane Sadler** : On nous gâte côté émotions dans Cap. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais de ces films :'(

 

 

 **Padmé Amidala** : J'ai un peu avancé, du coup j'ai fini de regarder tous les _Agent Carter_ qui ont déjà été diffusés. C'est sympa, une série avec un personnage féminin comme rôle principal ! Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'elle a perdu Steve :'(

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est ma série préférée ! J'ai pleuré avec elle quand on évoquait Steve. C'est tellement tragique tout ça.

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Je viens de finir de regarder les deux premiers _Iron Man_. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage ^-^'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Et Black Widow est absolument géniale * - * Et trop forte * 0 *

 **Eliane Sadler** : Tony Stark est la coolitude suprême. Black Widow est la classitude suprême. J'aurais trop aimé qu'ils finissent ensemble, au moins pour un moment :/

 **Ahsoka Tano** : C'est vrai que Tony collerait mieux avec Natasha qu'avec Pepper, mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** : _The Incredible Hulk_ : fait. J'aimerais vraiment pas affronter des gars comme ça.

 **Comte Dooku** : Cela me donne une idée pour le design de la prochaine génération de droïdes de combat...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Nooooooon !

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Je viens de regarder _Thor_. C'est trop bizarre, il y a une actrice qui ressemble trait pour trait à la Sénatrice Amidala !

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est Natalie Portman, qui d'ailleurs a joué Padmé Amidala dans les films Star Wars. ^-^' Elle est trop bien comme actrice !

 **Padmé Amidala** : En tout cas, cette Jane Foster, dans le film, a beaucoup de goût, vu qu'elle finit avec Thor... Il est pas mal dans son genre.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Il est beaucoup trop musclé. C'est limite pas naturel.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ha ha ha, la crise de jalousie ! xD

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Crise de jalousie ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Non, rien, en fait...

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** : _The Avengers_ : check ! On retrouve le gros tas de muscles blond, Tony Stark, Captain America... Une belle équipe ! (Bien que c'était pas trop ça au début, quand ils ne s'entendaient pas.) Autre truc bizarre : ce Nick Fury ressemble beaucoup à notre Mace Windu... le cache-œil en plus.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Même chose que pour Natalie Portman, l'acteur (Samuel L. Jackson) a joué Mace Windu dans Star Wars ^-^'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Mon personnage préféré dans ce film, je dirais que c'est Coulson (d'ailleurs, c'est terrible ce qui lui est arrivé... connard de Loki !).

 **Eliane Sadler** : O_o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Que se passe-t-il, Eliane ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on dise du mal de Loki ! * brandit son Mjölnir en plastique au-dessus de sa tête *

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Tu as peut-être un Mjölnir en plastique, mais nous, on a des sabres-laser !

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Okay guys, je reconnais que je ne fais pas le poids face à vous.

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Je viens de finir _Iron Man 3_. C'était toujours aussi bien... peut-être quand même moins que les deux premiers ^-^'

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'ai détesté la fin.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Pourquoi cela ? Je l'ai trouvée très crédible.

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est le fait qu'il est prêt à tout abandonner pour Pepper, ça me gonfle. Elle ne mérite pas Tony, à mon avis...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Et qui le « mériterait », à votre avis ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Steve Rogers ? x) En tout cas, ça rendrait encore plus intenses les scènes de confrontation entre les personnages qui seront dans _Captain America: Civil War_ :D

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** : C'est bon aussi pour _Thor: The Dark World_ ! Je ne me remettrais jamais de ce qui est arrivé à Frigga... :'(

 **Anakin Skywalker** : En tout cas, je me demande bien ce qui est arrivé à Odin. Et Loki est toujours un pur salaud. (Tu ne peux pas nous attaquer, Eliane, tu n'es toujours pas correctement armée xD)

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'espère qu'Odin est mort * rire diabolique * (Cher Père Noël, pour le prochain Noël, je voudrais le sabre-laser de Kylo Ren pour pouvoir dégommer des Jedi qui insultent Loki.)

 **Padmé Amidala** : C'est qui, Kylo Ren ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : On verra ça une prochaine fois ^-^'

 

 

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je viens de terminer _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. Je pense que c'est mon film préféré pour le moment.

 **Eliane Sadler** : WINTER SOLDIER EN FORCEEEE ! Non, en vrai, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Pauvre Bucky :'( Il ne méritait pas ça. (Par contre, pour Alexander Pierce, c'est une joie de le voir mort :D)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Alexander Pierce est encore plus un connard que Loki. Le monde se portera mieux sans lui.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Il est quand même arrivé à infiltrer l'ennemi jusqu'au plus haut sommet du S.H.I.E.L.D ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas chez nous.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Que vous croyez, que vous croyez...

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Plaît-il ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Rien. Rien du tout. * siflotte d'un air innocent *

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'est quand même la deuxième fois que vous semblez en savoir plus que nous, et que vous refusez de répondre.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je ne révèle pas les secrets des autres, point barre. Mais sur ce coup-là, c'est sûr que j'en sais beaucoup plus que la quasi-totalité d'entre vous (je vous trolle et j'adore ça ^-^').

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : Vous avez vu les _Gardiens de la Galaxie_ ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je viens juste de le finir. J'adore Star-Lord. Et Rocket.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : I am Groot ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Tu dis que tu as aimé, Ahsoka ? C'est normal, ça déchire encore plus qu' _Avengers_ ^-^'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : I am Groot (traduction : je suis totalement d'accord avec toi).

 

 

 **Padmé Amidala** : Et encore un ! _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_ , terminé aussi.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Pour une « ère », je trouve qu'Ultron n'a pas régné longtemps.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ils auraient plutôt dû appeler ça « Avengers : Le Week-end d'Ultron » xD

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ce que tu dis là est beaucoup plus sensé que ta passion pour Loki.

 **Eliane Sadler** : * marmonne * Kylo Ren, donne-moi la patience de ne pas tuer ton grand-père...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : QUOIIIII ?? J'ai bien lu ce que j'ai lu, là ? Ce Kylo Ren est mon petit-fils ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oups. Spoilers détectés.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Vous en savez vraiment plus que nous. Je crois que le Conseil Jedi va vous demander des éclaircissements, jeune demoiselle.

 **Eliane Sadler** : L'art de se mettre dans le pétrin. Merci Kylo, je te revaudrais ça. Déjà que je vais t'en coller une pour ce que tu as fait à Han...

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** : C'est terminé pour moi ! _Ant-Man_ était vraiment très drôle ^-^'

 **Eliane Sadler** : Terminé ? Je ne pense pas ! Il en reste encore des tonnes à regarder, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. (D'ailleurs, qui a regardé _Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D_ ?)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Il existe encore d'autres films ? (Je suis en train de finir la première saison.)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Il y en a d'autres, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes studios qui les ont produit, donc ils ne rentrent pas dans cette chronologie. Il y a tous les _X-Men_ , les deux versions de _Spider-Man_ , les deux versions des _Quatre Fantastiques_ , et un autre _Hulk_.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Moi, je suis partant pour tout ça ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je t'envoie les liens ^-^' (Et si tu dis du mal de Magneto, gare à toi xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas assommé sous le poids de mes délires, mais je trouvais marrant qu'ils regardent ces films (notamment pour le parallèle Sidious/Pierce ^-^').
> 
> Ah, et on va dire qu'ils connaissent le concept de Père Noël (la flemme d'expliquer xD).
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain avec un autre délire (mais qui heureusement pour vous impliquera beaucoup moins de Marvel... mais beaucoup plus d'alcool ^-^')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va dire que mon cerveau s'est pris une cuite sans que je n'aie touché à une goutte d'alcool, puisque je reviens dans un nouveau délire (mais plus de Marvel, hein ^-^').

**Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane, Magneto est un connard.

 **Eliane Sadler** : QUOIIII ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas dire du mal de lui !

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Tu t'es procurée un sabre-laser ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Non. Enfin, pas un vrai, juste un en plastique. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'était juste pour te faire remarquer que tu n'étais toujours pas suffisamment armée pour pouvoir m'empêcher de dire du mal de tes méchants préférés.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Sénatrice Amidala, pourriez-vous me rendre un service en collant une claque à Skywalker, s'il vous plaît ?

 **Padmé Amidala** : Pourquoi moi ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : De une, parce que je ne suis pas dans votre galaxie et donc je ne peux pas botter le cul de Skywalker moi-même. De deux, je pense que vous êtes une bonne candidate pour cette action.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Aïe. Padmé, une gifle moins forte aurait fait autant d'effet !

 **Eliane Sadler** : Mouhahaha, bien fait pour toi xD

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : VADOOOOR ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT TRÈS MÉCHANT ! ET J'AI COMME PETIT PASSE-TEMPS DE RÉPANDRE LA MORT ! VADOOOOR !

 **Anakin Skywalker** : … O_o'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Un problème, Eliane ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, j'crois que j'suis complètement bourrée. Y avait trop d'alcool à cette mini-convention.

 **Padmé Amidala** : Vous auriez dû faire attention ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Pas ma faute. Un gars cosplayé en Dark Maul m'a lancé le défi de boire autant que possible. J'étais en Deadpool, je pouvais pas refuser, il est suffisamment taré ce personnage pour accepter de vider autant d'alcool qu'humainement possible dans son estomac. Le truc c'est que j'tiens pas du tout l'alcool, donc j'ai perdu. JE TE HAIS MAUL.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de poster des messages sur des réseaux sociaux lorsqu'on est ivre, vous risqueriez de dire n'importe quoi ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je sais parfait'ment c'que j'dis, merci beaucoup. Même que vous êtes un personnage totalement génial.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je vous remercie, Eliane.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Le truc que j'aurais pas dû combiner en fait, c'est alcool et The Force Awakens. Maintenant je vois des Kylo Ren partout dans ma chambre. Même qu'ils sont tous en train de faire du pole-dance.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Oh là là, Eliane, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital si tu commences à avoir des hallucinations.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Même que Snoke il est en train de se faire enculer par Hux, et que Sidious il les regarde en suçant une sucette à la fraise.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane, vous commencez à vraiment me faire peur. Vous devriez vraiment aller à l'hôpital.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Horreur ! Vador est en train de faire de la corde à sauter. Kylo Ren commence à se déshabiller, sortez-moi de là ! Et Rey regarde tout ce tableau en chantant _Tumblr Fandom Style_. O_o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane. Hôpital. Maintenant.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Plagueis et Obi-Wan dansent la macarena. Yoda se prend pour un sushi moisi. Ahsoka fait des trucs chelous avec Anakin, mais je vois pas d'ici. Deadpool court après le Chancelier en tenant un canard dans ses bras. Captain America... est mort ! O_o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane, s'il vous plaît, faites-vous aider.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Tous les personnages sont en train de faire un Harlem Shake, même le cadavre de Cap ! O_o' Je... jiehr h efhcie,o * tombe endormie *

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane ? Eliane ?

 **Padmé Amidala** : Ne vous en faites pas Chancelier, elle va juste décuver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeeef. Y a pas de logique, alors n'en cherchez pas. ^-^'
> 
> Le « Vador, je suis vraiment très méchant » vient d'une série de parodies que je regardais il y a quelques années, qui s'appelle Star Wars Déconne et qui était tout simplement géniale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de rajouter un petit chapitre avant de perdre mon idée ^-^'
> 
> Je viens d'augmenter le rating à M, vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous lirez ;)

**Eliane Sadler** est connectée.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Tu vas mieux ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Grrgnflf.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Quoi ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'ai une migraine épouvantable. * laisse tomber un comprimé d'aspirine dans un grand verre d'eau *

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ça ne m'étonne même pas, vu dans quel état tu étais hier soir.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Les hallucinations ont disparu ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, hormis le fait que j'ai fait quelques rêves bizarres, genre Kylo Ren et Hux qui étaient en train de baiser dans une forêt ou bien Poe Dameron qui disait des choses cochonnes à Finn. Sinon tout va bien, oui.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je constate que ta vie est remplie de visions d'hommes faisant des choses bizarres entre eux ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Déformation professionnelle d'une fangirl qui shippe plein de couples gays :)

 

 

 **Deadpool** : Salut la compagnie !

 **Eliane Sadler** : …

 **Deadpool** : Bah quoi ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Dites les gars, c'est moi qui suis encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou il y a un Deadpool qui vient de se pointer sur StarBook ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Tu n'hallucines pas, il y a bien un Deadpool qui est arrivé sur StarBook O_o'

 

 

 **Deadpool** vient de changer de photo de profil.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Maître ? Pourquoi cette peluche est-elle recouverte d'un liquide blanchâtre apparemment gluant ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O_o' Par la Force, Ahsoka, ne regarde pas ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Tiens, la licorne. C'est juste trop bizarre. J'ai envie de vomir maintenant. Ou peut-être que c'est juste la migraine qui fait ça.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Ce nouvel arrivant est... très étrange (et je pèse mes mots).

 **Deadpool** : Les gars, je crois que je me suis juste égaré. Je voulais me créer un compte Facebook pour envoyer des insultes à Colossus – monsieur est dans la team « attention au langage » créée par Captain America – mais apparemment je me suis totalement gouré.

 **Deadpool** : Et désolé pour la licorne. (C'est bien mon liquide séminal étalé dessus.)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O_o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : O_o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Vous pourriez au moins faire attention, il y a de jeunes âmes ici !

 **Deadpool** : Désolé, désolé, désolé. Bon mes canards, c'est ici que je vous quitte, c'est l'heure de faire des chimi-putain-de-changas.

 **Deadpool** a clôturé son compte.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Maître, c'est quoi du liquide séminal ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O_o'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : J'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : * tombe dans les pommes *

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Comme l'a dit votre Maître, ce n'est pas de votre âge, jeune Padawan :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'ai jamais été aussi gênée en me promenant sur un réseau social.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'est quoi des « chimi-putain-de-changas » ?

 **Padmé Amidala** : Aucune idée :/

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est des chimichangas, en fait. Un sandwich mexicain. C'est très bon.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Ah d'accord. Et qui est Colossus ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est un mutant. Il était dans le film de Deadpool. D'ailleurs, c'est trop bizarre de voir un personnage de film se promener sur le réseau social des personnages d'un autre film :p

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je commence à croire que StarBook est trop bien référencé sur les moteurs de recherche de la Terre. C'est tout de même la deuxième fois que quelqu'un d'une autre galaxie s'inscrit ici par erreur.

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Mais rien du tout, ma chère ! Que pourriez-vous comprendre de travers dans cette phrase ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'sais pas. J'deviens parano. L'alcool et la gueule de bois, ça me réussit pas trop. J'ai cru que vous me traitiez d'intruse.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas une intruse, Eliane. C'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous... même lorsque vous avez des hallucinations à cause de l'alcool ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui vote pour que Sheev continue de draguer Eliane ? * lève la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon *
> 
> * constate qu'elle est la seule personne à l'avoir fait *
> 
> Arrêtez de couler mes bateaux ! (Comprendra qui pourra :p)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai recyclé des vieilles blagues que j'avais déjà mises dans ma fic MagicBook, mais il faut avouer que j'ai pas mal rigolé en les relisant, du coup j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :p

**Eliane Sadler** a partagé : Qui est le plus fort entre Maître Yoda et Hulk ? Le débat est tout vert.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Maître Yoda.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Hulk.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Hulk.

 **Yoda** : Moi.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Hulk.

 **Eliane Sadler** : On va considérer que Hulk a gagné cette manche. Désolée Maître Yoda.

 **Yoda** : Dépité, je suis.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Du moment que vous ne vous exilez pas sur Dagobah...

 **Yoda** : Pardon ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Rien. Référence épisode III :p

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé : Je déteste quand quelqu'un me tend son téléphone en me disant « Tiens, c'est ton père » alors que c'est évident que c'est un téléphone.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ou alors c'est le père qui s'est transformé en téléphone.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je ne l'avais jamais considéré sous cette angle-là. O_o'

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé : LE MEC PARFAIT. Soit il est gay, soit il a deux fois ton âge, soit il a déjà une copine, soit il ne t'aime pas, soit il vit à l'autre bout de la planète, soit il ne sait pas que tu existes, ou tout simplement : il n'existe pas.

 **Padmé Amidala** : C'est triste :/ Et encore plus dans le cas où plusieurs choses se sont cumulées.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Alors ma vie c'est vraiment de la merde. :/

 **Padmé Amidala** : Pourquoi donc ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Déjà, j'ai dix millions de personnages préférés. Comme ils sont en général fictifs, ils ont déjà ce point-là. Après, ils accumulent plus ou moins plusieurs autres critères :'( C'est dur d'être une fangirl :/

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Allons, ma chère, ne soyez pas si défaitiste. Vous finirez bien par trouver quelqu'un.

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Il faudrait que j'envisage de venir dans votre galaxie, alors, puisque je trouve personne dans la mienne :p

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Vous seriez la bienvenue :)

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je me suis promené sur un site Terrien, et je suis tombé sur des choses marrantes. Des détournements du prénom de Thor, plus précisément. « Investiga-Thor », « Décora-Thor »...

 **Eliane Sadler** : Pour moi, « Thor-Tilla » reste la meilleure xD

 **Anakin Skywalker** : « Thor-Tilla » ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Une tortilla, c'est une galette de blé ou de maïs mexicaine :)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ah d'accord. ^-^'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : « Naviga-Thor », ça marche aussi ;)

 **Barriss Offee** : Ou « Escala-Thor ».

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je suis tombé sur « Bu-Thor-fly ».

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ce serait presque poétique x)

 **Anakin Skywalker** aime ça.

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Eliane, nous serions ravis de venir vous chercher sur Terre afin que vous puissiez découvrir notre galaxie :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Pour de vrai ? Waaaa, c'est cool ! … Même si je me demande bien pourquoi une proposition telle que celle-ci (paranoïa :p)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : … En fait, le Conseil Jedi souhaiterait vous interroger à propos de ce que vous savez de Star Wars.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc :/

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Alors, je suppose que c'est non ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Humpf. Je vais y réfléchir.

 

 

 **Deadpool** : Coucou !

 **Deadpool** a disparu.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Euh...

 **Padmé Amidala** : Comment dire...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'était bizarre.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Soudain, un Deadpool sauvage apparaît. Puis disparaît derechef. Parce qu'il se fout de nous ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Du moment qu'il ne ramène pas sa licorne... Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné par rapport à Ahsoka.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Au final, puisque vous n'aviez rien voulu me dire, Maître, j'ai fait une recherche, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous n'aviez pas voulu me parler de « liquide séminal » O_o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ahsoka ! O_o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ne pervertis pas ton esprit en étant aussi jeune !

 **Ahsoka Tano** : J'ai compris la leçon. Je n'irai plus chercher de trucs comme ça sans l'accord de Skyman.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Relativise, Anakin. Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je préfère ne pas y penser. O_o'

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je pensais juste à un truc. Vous m'invitez à venir dans votre galaxie. Moi, ça me plairait, hein. Mais vous pourriez aussi me rendre visite :D

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Hélas, nous avons une guerre sur le feu. Dans le cas contraire, je me serais fait une joie de vous rencontrer sur votre planète d'origine :)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Dommage, j'aurais été curieux de voir à quoi la Terre ressemblait.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Je vais voir avec le Conseil s'il autorise une petite expédition... en prenant en compte la Guerre des Clones en cours, évidemment.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ce serait cool, mais vous ne serez peut-être pas tous là :/

 **Padmé Amidala** : Si on parlait de « voyage diplomatique »... Je pourrais peut-être me libérer. :)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Cela pourrait en effet fonctionner... mais il faudrait prévoir des négociations une fois arrivés là-bas.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Ce qui réduirait le temps qu'on pourra passer avec Eliane :/

 **Anakin Skywalker** : On pourrait parler de « découvrir une nouvelle planète », mais aucun politicien ne pourrait nous accompagner dans ce cas-là. Ce serait une expédition Jedi.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Tout cela serait à réfléchir. Même si j'espère que nous trouverons un moyen :)

 **Padmé Amidala** : Envie de vous échapper de la routine de Coruscant, Chancelier ? ;)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Une fois de temps en temps ne me ferait peut-être pas de mal :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ce serait vraiment cool si vous veniez tous ^-^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin le Maître-poule xD
> 
> Si tout se passe bien, le chapitre 7 est prévu pour la semaine prochaine :) Bonne semaine à tous :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, j'ai été très occupée tout le week-end à préparer deux oraux pour le début de la semaine :/

**Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Le Conseil Jedi vient d'autoriser une expédition en direction de la planète Terre !

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Le Sénat vient de voter une motion permettant à un corps politique d'accompagner cette expédition. Nous arrivons, Eliane :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : OH YEAAAAH.

 **Sheev Palpatine** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une VDM : Aujourd'hui, je rentre de l'étranger et j'arrive à la douane. Je tends mon passeport au policier. Il prend soudain un air grave, me regarde de haut en bas et je commence à m'inquiéter. Il me demande « Luc ? » - « Oui ? » - « Je suis ton père ». VDM

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Il a de l'humour ce policier. ^-^' Bien que je ne comprenne pas la référence :/

 **Eliane Sadler** : Dans l'épisode V de Star Wars, Dark Vador annonce à Luke qu'il est son père avec la même phrase :)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ça a dû lui faire un choc, au gars, d'être le fils d'un Sith ^-^'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Il a dû rester traumatisé O_o'

 

 

 

 **Deadpool** : « Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne auparavant, mais n'avale pas ! »

 **Deadpool** a disparu.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : … Ça commence à bien faire. D'autant plus qu'il se ramène avec quelque chose de très bizarre. Je vais aller voir Ahsoka pour lui dire de ne pas venir lire...

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Cela commence en effet à grimper trop haut sur notre échelle de tolérance des contenus pouvant être consultés par les Padawans...

 

 

 

 **Padmé Amidala** : Notre navette vient de quitter Coruscant. Le voyage promet d'être long, mais ce qui nous attend à l'arrivée est suffisamment intéressant pour que nous tenions le coup ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je vais vous envoyer des conneries pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas trop ^-^'

 

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une VDM : Aujourd'hui, je suis en train de promener Esprit d'Obi-Wan, le petit chien au nom curieux d'un ami, quand il tire violemment sur sa laisse et s'échappe dans les buissons. Difficile de crier « Où es-tu, Esprit d'Obi-Wan ? » dans un parc en gardant sa dignité. VDM

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Excellent !

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Le chien aurait simplement dû s'appeler Obi-Wan, cela aurait sonné beaucoup moins étrange ^-^'

 

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une VDM : Aujourd'hui, je suis en sortie avec mes élèves de 3ème. Ils ont tous eu la bonne idée de m'appeler « papa » durant toute la sortie et devant les passants choqués. VDM

 **Padmé Amidala** : Ça ne leur a pas paru étrange, à ces passants, que tous ses « enfants » aient à peu près le même âge ? O_o'

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Surtout qu'ils ne doivent pas tous se ressembler non plus.

 

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une VDM : Aujourd'hui, on m'a traitée de paradoxe ambulant. Je faisais mon jogging avec un sac de chips dans la main. VDM

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'est typiquement un paradoxe ambulant :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Chaque calorie perdue est automatiquement reprise. J'appelle ça du génie !

 

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une VDM : Aujourd'hui, je rentre dans la cuisine et j'entends mon père crier « J'arrive pas à lui fourrer dans le cul ! » Oui, le pain à l'ail s'introduit dans le poulet par l'arrière. VDM

 **Eliane Sadler** : Désolée Ahsoka. ^-^' C'était trop tentant.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : * se roule de rire sur son siège * Obi-Wan en a laissé tomber son datapad ! XD

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Cette personne a dû vivre le moment le plus bizarre de sa vie.

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Il me tarde de vous rencontrer, Eliane. Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de très intéressant.

 **Eliane Sadler** : * rougit * Je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle errant sur la planète.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je rêve ou je suis en train de me faire draguer par un Seigneur Sith ? O_o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : …

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oups. J'ai pensé tout haut ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Effectivement.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Désolée. Mais continuez, c'est sympa ;)

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé : Rejoins le Côté Obscur, nous avons des cookies... Bienvenue du Côté Obscur, es-tu surpris que nous ayons menti à propos des cookies ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : La leçon pourra au moins être apprise par les générations futures.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Surtout qu'après, je suis tombée sur le tweet d'un compte parodique d'Anakin « J'ai demandé si je pouvais avoir un cookie et Sidious s'est juste foutu de moi ». xD

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais écouter les Sith.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Moi, j'suis sûre que Kylo Ren en cache quelques uns dans son casque, en cas de grosse faim ^-^' Du coup, je vais peut-être aller le voir et en faire mon fournisseur de cookies officiel, comme ça je serais du Côté Obscur mais j'aurais quand même des cookies x)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Des Jedi viennent vous voir et vous préférez encore les Sith ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est vrai que vu comme ça... ^-^'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : J'ai vu qu'on avait parlé de moi :) Apparemment, je me suis pris un vent par Sidious, c'est sympa tout ça xD

 **Eliane Sadler** : * réfléchit * En gros, c'est comme une métaphore du film. Anakin passe du Côté Obscur pour X raison, demande à Sidious de lui donner cette X raison, et lui il se fout de sa gueule et ne la lui donne pas... Je viens juste de réaliser O_o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je passe du Côté Obscur ? O_o' Je pourrais peut-être avoir quelques éclaircissements ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Euh... J'ai rien entendu, j'ai de la musique dans les oreilles !

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Un cookie, Eliane ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'vous vois venir, vous. Hé hé.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Pourquoi pensez-vous automatiquement que j'ai de mauvaises intentions ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Parce que c'est souvent le cas ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : …

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Nous serons là d'ici une heure, Eliane. Prête ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Euh... Je vais effacer mon historique de recherche pour éviter que tu ne tombes dessus. Anakin ne me le pardonnerait pas.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O_o' Il y a intérêt à ce que plus aucun site étrange ne traîne sur ton historique dès que nous serons là !

 **Eliane Sadler** : Tellement protecteur avec sa Padawan. C'est mignon. * essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas les shipper... et échoue lamentablement *

 **Anakin Skywalker** : * a la mâchoire qui se décroche *

 **Eliane Sadler** : Okay, je reconnais que ce ship n'est pas très sain. (Comme mon esprit. Ha.)

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Skyman, je suis grande maintenant, j'ai quatorze années standard !

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'est encore trop jeune, Chipie.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je blague, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des trucs bizarres sur lesquels il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes. Genre les sites de fanfictions, pour commencer.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Après, Anakin, il faudrait peut-être que tu mettes Ahsoka en garde contre certaines choses pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans certains pièges trop faciles à mettre en place pour des adolescents de son âge.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : J'ai une tête à devenir professeur d'éducation sexuelle ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'était très gênant pour moi aussi, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à te mettre en garde contre certaines choses lorsque nous sommes tous les deux passés par cette case.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je rêve ou ce statut est en train de devenir un débat sur le pour et le contre de l'éducation sexuelle ? Ça devient intéressant... * attrape un pot de pop-corn et fait un bruit d'enfer en les mâchant *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bref. Je me suis juste perdue dans un délire, ne faites pas attention, ça m'arrive tous les jours xD
> 
> Le chapitre 8 n'est pas encore prêt... * vague d'indignation dans la foule *... mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre le plus tôt possible :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 20/
> 
> Le retour du StarBook :p
> 
> Ce chapitre est posté dans une situation assez particulière car la connexion WiFi de mon ordinateur semble morte (paix à son âme) et je dois donc utiliser ma tablette. J'ai essayé de remettre la présentation habituelle des chapitres, alors j'espère que ça passera x')

**Anakin Skywalker** : C'est plutôt sympa comme planète, la Terre.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Il y a beaucoup de diversité et toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées jusqu'à présent sont très sympathiques.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : En plus, des vacances dans un chalet en montagne, moi je dis que c'est top. Surtout qu'on a quand même Internet x)

 

 

 **Padmé Amidala** a posté une photo.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'est vrai qu'on a un paysage magnifique, ici.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Ça change des droïdes de combat toute la journée, n'est-ce pas, Skyman ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je ne l'aurais pas mieux résumé, Chipie.

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** a publié un album photo : _Têtes bizarres avec Eliane au bord d'un lac_

 **Eliane Sadler** : T'étais vraiment obligée de mettre ces dossiers en ligne ? XD

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Certaines expressions sont tellement épiques, Eliane, ce serait dommage de ne pas les faire partager au reste de la galaxie. :p

 **Eliane Sadler** : Et merci pour le photobomb, au fait. Toi aussi, tu sembles avoir un don remarquable pour les têtes chelous.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je choisis de rester humble devant un tel compliment x)

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a posté une photo.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Vous étiez vraiment obligée de casser mon image publique en publiant cette photo où je dors, affalé comme un gros tas sur un fauteuil ? ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'était trop tentant. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas si ridicule que ça. Moi j'vous trouve chou sur cette photo :D

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je ne suis pas du tout en train de réaliser qu'Eliane est en train de draguer ouvertement le Chancelier, non, du tout o.o

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Je vais m'éclipser calmement, tranquillement, et prétendre que je n'ai jamais rien vu. Ni ça, ni la centaine de photos du Chancelier prises à l'arrache dans le téléphone d'Eliane.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : o.o

 **Eliane Sadler** : … I can explain.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ahsoka, espèce de traîtresse. Et d'où tu fouilles dans mon téléphone, d'ailleurs ?

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Euh...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Ahsoka ?

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Je n'avais plus de batterie sur le mien, et je voulais aller sur Internet pour chercher un truc. Je me suis juste plantée d'application, j'ai appuyé sans le faire exprès sur la galerie de photos.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : La prochaine fois, demande la permission à Eliane avant de lui emprunter son téléphone, Ahsoka. Ou tu viens m'emprunter le mien (avec autorisation, bien sûr). … Et d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce que tu voulais chercher sur Internet, au juste ?

 **Ahsoka Tano** : La météo. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, Skyman ? o.o

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Rien. Rien du tout.

 **Eliane Sadler** : * chantonne tout bas * Anakin est un papa poule, Anakin est un papa poule.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane, tu ne devais pas des explications au Chancelier ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : J'attends ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Attendez toujours. Vous êtes fort pour ça, il paraît.

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Obi-Wan qui fait de la randonnée :p

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Tu devrais prendre exemple. C'est excellent pour se détendre et se vider l'esprit.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Il a préféré se vider autre chose en compagnie de Padmé, pendant que vous étiez parti vous promener.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O_O

 **Eliane Sadler** : … La baignoire dont il avait bouché le conduit d'évacuation. Avec des seaux. Beaucoup de sauts... euh, de seaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... J'admets m'être totalement lâchée sur ce chapitre xDD
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le neuvième chapitre. D'ici là, j'espère que mon ordinateur aura arrêté de planter (c'est plutôt énervant comme situation), et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je devrais pouvoir y répondre ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 27/
> 
> Prêts, les gens ? Allons-y :p

**Eliane Sadler** a publié une vidéo – avec **Anakin Skywalker** : _Reprise de la chanson Radioactive d'Imagine Dragons_

 **Anakin Skywalker** : I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.

 **Eliane Sadler** : I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, tout les deux ?

 **Padmé Amidala** : Vous vous souvenez qu'ils sont sortis en soirée tous les deux ? Ils ont encore dû trop boire...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Oh.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : … Je me dévoue pour aller les rechercher.

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a changé son nom en **Anakin Skywalker**.

 **Anakin Skywalker** a changé son nom en **Eliane Sadler**.

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Chancelier... Vous et moi. Dans ma chambre. Quand je rentrerais. N'oubliez pas les capotes.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Anakin ? O____________________O

 **Eliane Sadler** : Franchement, _Anakin_ , il va falloir que tu apprennes la finesse et la délicatesse, un de ces jours.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout est devenu extrêmement étrange, ce soir. S'il vous plaît, veillez sur Anakin, il a l'air totalement ivre.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : On lui dit, Anakin ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : La blague aura été de courte durée mais vu que tu as fait n'importe quoi sous mon nom, Eliane... vas-y.

 **Anakin Skywalker** a changé son nom en **Eliane Sadler**.

 **Eliane Sadler** a changé son nom en **Anakin Skywalker**.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Désolée Chancelier pour cette horrible blague, mais c'était juste trop tentant :3

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce statut bizarre. Merci pour votre compréhension.

 **Padmé Amidala** : Tant mieux. Anakin, Obi-Wan arrive vous chercher. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnables dans votre consommation d'alcool, tous les deux...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Me voilà rassuré. Eliane, c'était très déplacé et vraiment douteux.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Encore désolée. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un câlin pour me faire pardonner ? :D

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** a posté une photo.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : C'est chou. N'empêche, la tête de trois mètres de long du Chancelier... Eliane l'avait prévenu, pour le câlin, mais il l'avait vraiment pas vue venir, celle-là :p

 **Eliane Sadler** aime ça.

 

 

 **Mace Windu** : Comment se passe votre séjour sur Terre ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : À merveille. Hormis un ou deux incidents liés à l'alcool, mais nous avons la situation bien en main à ce niveau-là.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Pour vous éviter de lire entre les lignes, Eliane et moi sommes privés de sorties ET d'alcool jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oh, je peux encore supporter ça. Plus que ta Padawan actuellement en train de rire comme un cachalot mourant en lisant une fanfiction hautement divertissante, en tout cas.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : * fonce comme une furie dans la chambre d'Ahsoka *

 **Eliane Sadler** : Il n'apprendra jamais à se relaxer, lui... pas d'inquiétudes, Maîtres Jedi, il s'agit simplement d'une parodie TOUS PUBLICS.

 

 

 **Padmé Amidala** a publié un album photo : _Après-midi deltaplane_

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** aime ça.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Eliane et le Chancelier ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont manqué.

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'ai le vertige.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je dois avouer que notre petite promenade en forêt n'était pas déplaisante non plus, n'est-ce pas Eliane ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : (Belle excuse.)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Non, c'était sympa. (Excuse pour quoi, Anakin ?)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : (Pour continuer ton plan drague.)

 **Eliane Sadler** : (Même pas, tu vois. :p)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : (On a pas de preuves de ce que tu avances.)

 **Eliane Sadler** : (Je peux savoir en quoi ça te déranges, dans les deux cas ?)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : (…)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : (Touché, Anakin. She has the high ground.)

 **Eliane Sadler** : (Lava ground, lava ground!)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : (o.o)

 **Eliane Sadler** : (Une vidéo parodique sur YouTube.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant cette vidéo parodique, c'est celle de How It Should Have Ended, sur l'épisode III xD Ce n'est pas forcément amené en finesse (ha ha), mais puisque j'avais l'occasion de la caser...
> 
> Le chapitre 10 est prêt, mais il ne sera publié que le 6 août (MagicBook passe avant lui, malheureusement...). Par contre, si ça vous tente, je suis en train de traduire la fic en anglais, et j'ai déjà publié le premier chapitre ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review... Et je dis en coup de vent (innocemment, comme ça... :3) que la « Sidious Army » recrute sur Facebook :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour de nouvelles conneries ? Alors allons-y ! ;)

**Eliane Sadler** : Holy Kenobi o.o'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Eliane ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : (Charmante expression :p)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oh my Winter Soldier. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. (Merci ;D)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es encore arrivé ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Quelque chose d'affeusement choquant...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Plus ou moins choquant que la fanfiction sur laquelle on est tombés hier soir ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Plus. Bien plus.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : o.o' Je préfère ne pas imaginer le niveau alors.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Moi en tout cas je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui a pu autant choquer Eliane.

 **Eliane Sadler** : * murmurant d'une voix sifflante * J'ai vu... j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir... Par la barbe d'Odin, je suis choquée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être ! o.o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane, arrête de faire traîner le suspense, s'il te plaît. C'est marrant un moment mais ça devient vite chiant.

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Rabat-joie. Bref, je me rendais dans la salle de bains, et la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, donc je l'ouvre. Sauf qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Sous la douche.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : * prend une respiration bruyante, se préparant pour la chute *

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le suspense, déjà ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Désolée Anakin ;) Enfin voilà, je suis tombée sur notre cher Chancelier qui prenait une douche.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : o.o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : * s'évanouit *

 **Eliane Sadler** : Une petite nature ce Skywalker... BREF. C'était le moment le plus gênant et le plus perturbant de ma vie.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Tellement gênant que tu vas arrêter de prendre discrètement des photos de lui à chaque fois que tu le croises ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Aucune idée. En tout cas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre aujourd'hui...

 **Ahsoka Tano** : o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ha ha. Ta tête était épique. Bien sûr que... non, j'en aurais pas pris, t'es dingue ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Puisqu'on en discute, il me semble bien que le Chancelier attend encore des explications sur la centaine de photos qu'Ahsoka a trouvé de lui sur ton téléphone ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : La centaine ? Maintenant, il doit bien y en avoir deux cents...

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Ma pauvre Eliane, mais va lui dire quelque chose, à ton cher Chancelier.

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Après aujourd'hui, oublie.

 

 

 

 **Satine Kryze** vient de s'inscire à StarBook.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker** et **Padmé Amidala** aiment ça.

 **Satine Kryze** : Mon cher Maître Kenobi, nos chemins se croisent de nouveau :)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur StarBook, Duchesse Satine :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Mooooooh, c'est mignon tout plein * cœur *

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Plaît-il ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Nan, mais vous êtes l'un de mes OTPs tous les deux.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : OTP = One True Pairing. (Dis donc Eliane, tu n'es pas en train de commencer à déteindre sur moi ? ;D)

 **Satine Kryze** : Euh... je suis un peu perdue, là.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Venez me parler en privé, je vais vous expliquer la situation. (Eliane... * soupir *)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Arf, si j'ai même plus le droit de dire à mon OTP que je les adore... ^-^' (Si, je crois bien, Ahsoka. Tu débutes ta transformation en fangirl, grâce à mon pouvoir de fanwarrior.) (Oui, Obi-Wan ? * sourire innocent *)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Duchesse Satine :)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Vous allez très vite pouvoir constater qu'il se passe des choses bizarres ici, Duchesse, mais je vous assure que rien n'est grave et qu'on ne mange personne (même Eliane n'est pas cannibale :p)

 **Padmé Amidala** : Arrête Anakin, tu vas l'effrayer.

 **Satine Kryze** : Le Chevalier Skywalker a raison, Sénatrice Amidala. Je viens d'aller voir quelques conversations, et j'ai pu tomber sur des histoires de films terriens, de délires alcoolisés, de randonnées, de photos prises à l'arrache, de sorties deltaplane et de politiciens vus prenant leur douche... Vraiment très étrange, par ici.

 **Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi** et **Ahsoka Tano** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Anakin Skywalker** a posté une photo.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Notre cher Maître Kenobi est bien rêveur sur cette photo... Penserait-il à sa chère duchesse, par hasard ? ;)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : o.o'

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Oh là là, Obi-Wan, ne faites pas celui qui est choqué, tout le monde a bien vu la tension amoureuse entre vous deux...

 **Eliane Sadler** et **Ahsoka Tano** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** a posté une photo.

 **Anakin Skywalker** aime ça.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Tiens tiens, qui avons-nous là... Ne serait-ce pas Eliane en train de rêvasser en regardant le Chancelier ? ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : o.o' Je ne vous pensais pas aussi rancunier, Obi-Wan.

 **Anakin Skywalker** et **Ahsoka Tano** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** a posté un album photo : _Vámos à la playa !_

 **Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Depuis quand tu parles espagnol, Ahsoka ? o.o'

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Depuis que j'ai entendu cette chanson, là, avec les mêmes paroles que le nom de l'album photo...

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Félicitations, tu viens de me remettre la mélodie dans la tête.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Mais de rien, ma chère :3

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Excellent, l'album, Chipie ! Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié de mettre en ligne le moment où Eliane et moi avons sauté sur Obi-Wan pour lui faire prendre un bain d'eau salée x'P

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Ma pauvre dignité, où es-tu passée ? x(

 **Satine Kryze** : Le look « cheveux mouillés et barbe dégoulinante » vous va à ravir, Obi-Wan ;)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Je choisis de rester modeste face à ce compliment :3

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est chou... * se noie dans une crise de fangirlisme *

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Ah là là, cette chère Eliane, toujours égale à elle-même :p

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Par contre, malgré tous nos efforts, on a pas réussi à mettre le Chancelier à l'eau... :/ Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Alors je dis non à la sortie piscine que vous avez proposée ce matin :p

 **Eliane Sadler** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa is so done with her own crackness x'( Et le dernier « Eliane Sadler aime ça », la pauvre, voir Palps sous la douche ça l'a tellement traumatisée xDD (Moi j'dirais pas non, hein... *pan*)
> 
> J'ai eu une crise d'inspiration en milieu de semaine, donc je vous annonce que les deux chapitres suivants sont prêts ! Le chapitre 11 sera publié samedi prochain (le 13 août donc), mais vous ne verrez le 12 que le 27 août (j'me prends une semaine de vacances bien méritées après la folie du Marathon Faradien ^-^'). Je suis aussi en train de travailler sur la traduction anglaise de la fic, si ça vous intéresse : les trois premiers chapitres sont en ligne, mais le reste n'arrivera pas avant la rentrée scolaire, je le crains.
> 
> Donc voilà. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah là là, désolée pour cet affreux retard, mais j'ai passé mon week-end à m'occuper de trois petits chatons abandonnés ^-^' Du coup, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de passer pour poster x(

**Eliane Sadler** a changé son nom en **Eliane Palpatine**.

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Salut tout le monde ! La forme ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : …

 **Padmé Amidala** : …

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Euh...

 **Satine Kryze** : Comment dire ?...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend d'emprunter mon nom de la sorte ?

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Hein ?

 **Eliane Palpatine** : …

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Oh. Je vois. Qui est donc le petit plaisantin qui s'est immiscé sur mon compte StarBook ?

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait cette blague ?

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Absolument pas, non.

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, te connaissant.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Eliane, rend son nom au Chancelier, s'il te plaît.

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Pas de problèmes, Obi-Wan... vu que JE NE SUIS PAS la personne qui a voulu le lui voler.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je... Ha ha ha ha ! Excusez-moi quelques instants, je suis tellement hilare que je vais m'effondrer sur mon clavier. * mort de rire *

 **Eliane Palpatine** : Anakin, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** : La blague était trop tentante, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire, désolé. J'ai profité que tu aies laissé ton smartphone non verrouillé sur la table basse hier soir pour changer ton nom StarBook. Vraiment désolé Eliane. Tu peux reprendre ton nom de jeune fille si tu le souhaites. (Même si je pense que tu crèves d'envie d'adopter ton nouveau nom d'une façon officielle, je me trompe ? :p)

 **Eliane Palpatine** : o.o' Anakin, tu es vraiment un... un... bref. (COMMENT ÇA ???!!!)

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Franchement... Anakin... Tu me déçois beaucoup... C'était très bas. * secoue la tête de déception *

 **Sheev Palpatine** : L'incident est clos, je présume. Eliane, pouvez-vous reprendre votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? C'est assez perturbant, je dois avouer...

 **Anakin Skywalker** : (Perturbant, certes, mais déplaisant ? … Je sors immédiatement. Prendre un peu d'air frais, tout ça. Oh, une chèvre !)

 **Sheev Palpatine** : (o.o')

 **Eliane Palpatine** : (Tu me déçois beaucoup aussi... Dire que je pensais que tu étais mon ami... Et mon nom de jeune fille me convient très bien, merci beaucoup de t'en soucier U_U' Occupe-toi de ta nouvelle amie la chèvre au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires.)

 **Eliane Palpatine** a changé son nom en Eliane Sadler.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Voilà, c'est fait, Chancelier, je vous ai rendu votre nom ! ^-^'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Et je vous en remercie beaucoup, Eliane ;)

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Satine Kryze** : J'ai constaté que le Chancelier Palpatine et Eliane Sadler se faisaient mutuellement la cour. J'ai aussi constaté qu'ils ne le revendiquent pas clairement, et les seules allusions qui y sont faites sont sous forme de blagues. C'est tabou ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Anakin a un sens de l'humour incroyable (je dis ça d'une façon totalement ironique). Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ce sujet comme véritablement tabou, mais c'est sûr que quelque chose est en train de se dérouler entre les deux (on peut aussi le voir dans la vraie vie, dans la façon dont ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre au chalet) même s'ils n'en parlent pas ouvertement.

 **Satine Kryze** : Laissons-les donc roucouler x')

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Je ne l'aurais pas mieux exprimé :)

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 **Darth Sidious** vient de s'inscrire sur StarBook.

 **Mace Windu** : Hé hé hé, on vous tient.

 **Darth Sidious** : Hé hé hé, je ne crois pas, Maître Jedi.

 **Deadpool** aime ça.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus... Darth Sidious sur StarBook ou le retour inopiné de Deadpool ?

 **Anakin Skywalker** et **Ahsoka Tano** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Darth Sidious** : La Sagesse Sith du jour... est une citation de Darth Bane. « Je suis le Seigneur Noir qui restaurera la gloire des Sith. On m'appelle Bane. »

 **Eliane Sadler** aime ça.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane ? o.o'

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Eliane, éloigne-toi d'ici. Cet homme est un Sith dangereux et nous ne voulons pas que tu te perdes du Côté Obscur.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Du calme, Obi-Wan, c'est juste que j'ai toujours trouvé Bane extrêmement badass ;)

 

 

 

 **Darth Sidious** : Voici une autre citation de Darth Bane pour son admiratrice terrienne ;) « Je suis Darth Bane, Seigneur Noir des Sith. Je survivrai. À n'importe quel prix. »

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il a failli mourir empoisonné sur Ambria, non ?

 **Darth Sidious** : C'est exact. ;)

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Eliane, s'il te plaît...

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Minute. Il n'y a que moi que ça choque qu'Eliane connaisse aussi bien l'histoire d'un _Sith_ ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ha ha. J'ai juste lu sa trilogie par curiosité.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Par curiosité... mais bien sûr. J'aurais pourtant juré avoir fermé un onglet Internet dans lequel j'ai trouvé un Code Sith, lorsque je t'ai « emprunté » ton téléphone pour faire ma blague.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Bah tu t'es bien planté U_U'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, la suite arrivera à l'heure. Rendez-vous samedi 27 août pour la découvrir :) En fait, j'avais prévu de faire ce chapitre-ci plus long, mais au final, j'ai coupé pour faire le douzième à part puisque ça commençait à beaucoup trop se rallonger ^-^'
> 
> En attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre review xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arf, encore du retard, désolée désolée x(

**Eliane Sadler** : « There are no other Sith. There were never will be, except for us. One Master and one apprentice. One to embody the power, the other to crave it. » (Darth Bane à Darth Zannah) **(*)**

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Tu commences à vraiment faire flipper Anakin, là... Le pauvre tourne en rond dans le salon et semble prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

 **Darth Sidious** : Vous me semblez être sur le bon chemin, jeune terrienne. Continuez ainsi.

 **Mace Windu** : Non ! Surtout pas ! L'oppression des Sith ne reviendra jamais. Vous allez perdre.

 **Darth Sidious** : Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir...

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : Sérieusement ? Vous avez créé un deuxième compte juste pour venir vous pavaner devant les Jedi ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, pardonnez-moi ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est un jeu dangereux, mais si ça vous amuse...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je suis extatique. D'ailleurs, je pense vraiment ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je ne pense pas que nos actuels colocataires apprécient réellement ce point de vue...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ils ont tort, de toute façon.

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'adore votre façon de penser ha ha.

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 **Ahsoka Tano** : Quand est-ce qu'on sonne la chasse au Seigneur Sith ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Quand nous aurons plus d'informations à son propos, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement, je le crains...

 **Mace Windu** : Absolument rien n'est indiqué sur son profil. Pas de photos non plus.

 **Kit Fisto** : Nous avons contacté les administrateurs de StarBook pour récupérer son adresse électronique, mais elle n'indique rien non plus.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que le type est un fantôme ?

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : J'en ai bien peur...

 

 

 **Darth Sidious** : Comme je pense beaucoup à l'admiratrice terrienne de Darth Bane, voici une autre de ses citations, juste pour lui faire plaisir ;) « L'information est une marchandise. Elle peut être échangée, vendue, et achetée. À la fin, les crédits sont tout aussi utiles que les secrets qu'ils peuvent acheter. »

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez exactement, mais je vous demande de laisser mon amie tranquille.

 **Darth Sidious** : Ce n'est pas un simple Chevalier Jedi, bien que rebelle et anticonformiste, qui aura le pouvoir de m'effrayer. Vos menaces glissent sur moi et ne m'atteignent pas.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : Je ne suis pas un _simple_ Chevalier Jedi, je suis l'Élu de la Prophétie ! Mon destin est de vous détruire, Sith.

 **Deadpool** : Ha ha, j'ai hâte de voir ça, moi.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Wade ? **(**)**

 **Deadpool** : Oui, ma chère amie ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ta gueule.

 **Deadpool** : Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé...

 **Deadpool** a disparu.

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Eliane ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, Chancelier ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Ce petit jeu avec les Jedi m'amuse énormément, mais... je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre pour ma couverture, même si je sais qu'il est impossible qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi.

 **Eliane Sadler** : o.o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Qu'y a-t-il ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Vous êtes plus puissant qu'eux. Ils ne vous trouveront pas. Ils n'y sont jamais parvenus et ils n'y arriveront pas plus maintenant, surtout si vous êtes certain d'avoir pris toutes les précautions pour les en empêcher. Je vous fais entièrement confiance de ce côté-là ^-^'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : C'est ma paranoïa qui ressort, je le crains ;) Néanmoins, pourrais-je vous demander de me rendre un service ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je suis tentée de répondre immédiatement « bien sûr », mais comme mes amis Jedi (et notamment Anakin) risquent de me hurler dessus s'ils découvrent que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour vous, je préfère vous demander ce que vous souhaitez de me demander.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Oh, rien qui mettra votre intégrité en jeu, croyez-moi. Je vous demanderai simplement si vous pourriez m'aider à détourner une partie de l'attention des Jedi vers une autre actualité.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Laquelle ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Cela fait un moment déjà que nous nous tournons autour et que tout le monde se demande ce qu'il va se passer. Je pensais à officialiser notre relation.

 **Eliane Sadler** : O_____________O * s'est évanouie *

 **Sheev Palpatine** : …

 **Eliane Sadler** : * se réanime * La... proposition... paraît incongrue à cause des circonstances dans laquelle elle est arrivée, mais... BIEN SÛR QUE OUI.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : J'étais absolument certain que la réponse serait positive :D

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 **Eliane Sadler** a indiqué être _en couple_ avec **Sheev Palpatine**.

 **Anakin Skywalker** : O___________O

 **Ahsoka Tano** : HOLY KENOBI o.o' J'étais sûre que ça finirait par arriver ! Youpi !

 **Padmé Amidala** : Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux :D

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** et **Satine Kryze** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) « Il n'y a pas d'autres Sith. Il n'y en aurait plus jamais, à part pour nous. Un Maître et un Apprenti. L'un pour incarner le pouvoir, l'autre pour le convoiter. » Désolée pour avoir inclus la VO mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait plus de gueule xD  
> (**) Le nom civil de Deadpool est Wade Wilson.
> 
> Et voilà donc pour ce chapitre 12 plein de surprises xD Je n'ai pas encore pu travailler sur le chapitre 13 puisque j'ai préféré utiliser mon temps pour continuer de traduire la fic en anglais x( Donc un peu de patience pour la suite des aventures d'Eliane Palpati... Sadler x') s'il vous plaît :p  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) A bientôt, j'espère (si mon rythme de cours me le permet), pour un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> ... Une dernière chose. La Sidious Army vient d'être délocalisée sur Twitter, et est trouvable sous le nom de Sidious FanWarriors (nom d'utilisateur LadySidious). Voilà voilà, si ça vous intéresse ^-^'

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui ont aimé ce premier chapitre et qui souhaiteraient lire la suite : cette fanfiction est actuellement en pause (hiatus), et je ne suis même pas sûre de la continuer un jour. Dans le doute, je vous invite à considérer ce chapitre comme un one-shot.  
> Encore désolée :/


End file.
